


im right here

by Spideymitch



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideymitch/pseuds/Spideymitch
Summary: a rolivia fic by me





	im right here

**Author's Note:**

> rolivia all da way man, also in this au liv's around the same age as amanda(32). also this is my first fic on here so bare with me

"Liv please open the door." amanda said quietly. she heard the click of the lock.

she slowly opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. 

"I-I'm sorry." olivia said, her face buried into her hands, she sat curled up against the closet. her breath was shaky.

"what's wrong liv bear?" amanda asked, olivia didn't look up. 

"I-I saw him again." she responded, her body began to shake.

amanda crawled over to her wife, engulfing her into a hug and leaving soft kisses along olivia's head. 

"it's ok baby, he can't hurt you anymore. and even if he tried to, I wouldn't let that happen." amanda said. olivia looked up this time, she sniffled a bit and buried her face in amandas neck. 

amanda left kisses along liv's jawline, causing her wife to laugh a bit. she felt liv's breathing soften. 

"hey babe look at me." amanda said softly. olivia did right as amanda placed a soft kiss among the brunettes lip. 

olivia grabbed amanda's hand, intertwining their fingers as they broke apart. 

"you know I love you right?" amanda said as she played with olivia's hair. 

it was soft and brown, but in the sunshine it almost twinkled. 

amanda could hold olivia forever. she loved everything about her. 

"should we get going to work?" olivia asked, her voice soft.

"probably but five more minutes." amanda said as she and olivia drifted to sleep.


End file.
